She Will Always Be
by XrosaryX
Summary: As told from Dimitri's point of view. How Dimirtri views Rose, his Roza, in the book and how he feels towards her....


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**I came up with this right after I finished reading the first book of the series so it might be a bit....Not so great in detail....But all the best enjoy!**

* * *

She wasn't like normal Dharmpir girls I've seen through my time. No, she was special in my eyes ever since we encountered each other that night when I was assigned to take her and Vasilia Dragomir back to St. Vladimir Academy. Her long dark hair flying through the air as she came at me and her dark eyes glowing with the urge to strike me down to protect her Moroi charge to the point which her life may have been taken from her if I even used my full power to stop her. Rose Hathaway was the very first person to break my locked emotions for some many years.

I was a trained Guardian. She was just a mere student girl who was placed under my care and training. I should not have had any feeling towards nor feel attraction to her, but it happened. The way she pushed herself to keep up with me, how she was determined to become stronger to be Princess Vasilia's guardian, and also how she kept on going on without even being bothered by others. I never saw one like her, never in my life have I even tried so hard to hold back so many emotions whenever I was with her. It was than I felt I couldn't no longer keep my eyes off her at times, but I managed to keep my duty first until I saw her with Jesse Zeklos.

To just see him, trying to take advantage of her after she was clearly telling him no....It took all my will power right than and there not to snap his head right off of him. The boy better be grateful he was related to my dear friend Ivan or I would have done so as he ran off in pure terror after I managed to give him a good short yet dangerous lecture of what might have happened if he did do what he was planning to do with Rose. My eyes lingered on her and for a moment I felt knots in my stomach as she sat there. Her curves, her blushing beautiful face.....It took a lifetime of complete control on my account from pouncing on her right there into an embrace of passion. In the end, I gave her a harsh speech of how she must not do what she had just done and a brief account of my past where I lost my friend Ivan. She was shocked and wondered if I missed him, my own face turned to surprise and than turned back to stone. They always came first, that was when I finally promised to her that I would teach her for real.

The next training session was oddly funny to me, Rose tried to hit me. She fell onto the mat, but tried to get me several more times until finally she gave up. The look of frustation on her made her seem cute to me as she tried to make me tell her what she did wrong. It was her first time while I had been doing this for many years. She glared at me and called me 'Grandpa' which amused me for a moment. As we walked, I felt her eyes bore into my back and I smiled slightly waiting for it. Her yell made me turn around swiftly and pinned her down to the ground, again. Rose groaned sure that she didn't do anything wrong, but I told her lightly that the battle cry gave her away. It was than that our close position came upon us, I stared at her as she stared back up at me. I smelled her scent, sweet like a flower or fruit at most, and how her body was pressed under mine. She was blushing again after a good ten seconds and managed to speak. I felt my mouth try to pull a smile, but I didn't instead I got off her and walked ahead. Rose was way too young...Too young for me, I repeated she was a child....My student....

After that, I saw how protective of Princess Vesilia she was. I saw her standing protectively in front of her friend as a small crowd formed in front of them, surely a fight I believed as I strode over. After that I saw her tell that Ozera to stay away from Princess Vesilia and soon after that she came to me saying something had happened to her. She also stood up to Kirova and a few others yelling that 'Lissa' as she called the princess, had enough of their questioning her. The way her protection for her charge surprised me, young as she was....

The next time I saw her, Rose was completely out of it at practice. It puzzled me that she barely even said a word not even a sassy remark came out of her lips. It was than when I came to get her, I heard the rumors. It took twice as much control I had from that night with Jesse to not yell at the group of students I heard in the corner to shut up about her. She wasn't anything they said and I wouldn't let her know that I knew. Sadly when I came by her room, I saw those beautiful eyes of hers having hints of red and her face with tear stains. I couldn't do anything, I wished to embrace her and whisper that things would be fine. Instead I turned away hoping that she couldn't tell I knew. I finally let my concern surface, but she merely brushed it off and instead stated her concern for Princess Vesilia. The look of surprise once again welcomed her and I lead her out to where her friend was. I had no idea what was being said between those to in those five minutes I gave them, but somehow the feeling that I tried so hard to push was now being to break out.

During practice following those days were the most hardest for her and for me at times. Rose was always in pain it seemed whenever we ran or sometimes when we fought each other. It was than I wondered if she was thinking that I was the person or people that caused her great pain as she tried to hit me blow by blow. After that, I took notice of her hands and as I bandaged them up we began to talk. Not like the normal mentor and student, but as if we were just normal people getting to know each other. A little of my past came out again, my childhood and my mother that is. Rose's face showed hints of envy as I told her about my life reminding me how little childhood she had been given. She than made an odd remark about her hair. Cutting it, it seemed was something she couldn't bring herself to do if she became a guardian. This puzzled me, I assured her it wasn't required as she came back with a remark telling me all female guardians did however. I reached out and held a lock of her long hair, letting it twirl in my fingers. It was shiny, smooth almost like a silk ribbon as I slowly let it fall out of my fingers. All I could say to her was not to cut it and as she remarked about showing off tattoos, I merely gave her a smile and told her to wear it up.

That trip to the mall was also an interesting start of events as we all piled into Prince Victor's car, sitting in the back we as in Rose, Spiridon, and I, started talking about what would happen that day. At the mention of partners by Spiridon, Rose and I fell in the most uncomfortable silence before glancing a look at each other. I quickly replied to her that he meant Guarding partners stopping my train of thoughts of different kinds of partners that popped up to categorize me and Rose. I took notice at how her hair was held up in a high bun and gave her a quick smile that she considered my advise about her hair after all. After a long time, I found myself sitting next to her again as she quietly asked me if she could have tried to shop again. I told her that she could only on her off which she yawned that she'd always be with Princess Vesilia and managed to ask me about the dress. That black dress I saw her look at with her charge and I suddenly had a very dangerous fantasy about as she wore it for me. I said that I did see it, but said nothing when she asked if I liked it. Her sudden question of endangering her reputation reached my ears and I quietly replied that she'd endanger the school. It was shortly after that Rose fell asleep on my shoulder, earning a slight blush on my face. Blushing was something I never did in my life, NEVER. Glad that no one was looking I quickly slid my coat off and placed it over her before resting my head slightly next to hers.

As we left the car, I yanked my head off of hers and pretended to be the stone mentor I was suppose to be as everyone woke up minus us guardians. Rose began to hop onto benches, she was always a child sometimes and another smile was being to surface on my face as I watched her. It was than when I noticed that as she was on the third one and she began to tense up. Panicked I watched as she crashed down and almost ran over everyone to reach for her. I was in near heart attack as she groaned and begged that her ankle had better not been hurt as I took her to the clinic. I had the urge to laugh and scold her that she shouldn't even be thinking about our trainings when she was hurt, but I shut it up. When she woke up I told her what had happened and smiled when I told her about how she whined about her ankle. She than began to complain how badly her day turned out since a bench was her downfall. I smiled as I presented her the present Prince Victor had given her. Rose asked me if there were more than one presents and I laughed as I gave her mine. How long was it since I laughed? She smiled slightly as she saw the lip gloss I found in the mall, questioning me how I bought it since I was always on guard. I told her it was a secret as she asked me if it was a gift like the prince's for being a great guardian that day. I simply told her that I thought it would make her happy and she thanked me with a hug.

I turned stiff at the sudden embrace and I could have sworn she was caught in surprise too. No one has hugged me before, well my mother and sister did, but this was different. This was Rose Hathaway, someone that.....I couldn't finish that thought and I relaxed finally before returning the hug. I was so glad she was feeling better, but as I mentioned about the sight of her falling she joked saying that I thought she was a loser. Not what I meant and as we pulled away, I felt the same thing I felt during the training practice when I pinned her down. Our eyes staring into each other and before I could catch myself I began to let my fingers reach out and trace the edge of her cheekbone, heat was what I felt as I once again fingered a lock of her hair. Her eyes fell down to my lips and I suddenly understood what she wanted. All I had to do was move closer, close enough to make both of us-The knock of the door woke us up as the doctor came in pulling us both away. I moved away slightly as I tried not to blush as I did in the car. I brought her coat and shoes to her after Dr. Olendzi told her that she could go, a blush faintly came onto her face as I came up to her again. She than questioned to what happened to 'Lissa' and I told her that Princess Vesilia was by her side until the doctor came. Suddenly I saw her face turn completely blank and still, worry ran over me as I tried to shake her. What was she doing? I shook her gently saying her name as the doctor stood by, something was wrong. She blinked and frowned at us, the look on her face was pale as if something horrible...Her words speaking of her charge came out at once trusting me.

I saw her walking with a boy, I suddenly became jealous. Alberta grinned at them and fawned over how cute of a couple they were as I stood there gritting my teeth and having a huge green jealous aura heating off of me. She saw me stare at her as Alberta and the Ashford boy talked. The way the dress clinged to her body made me swallow the heavy tightness in my throat. Had I been not as I am now I would be blushing and being a complete fool of myself. I should not be thinking about her like this! My face was frozen, emotionless and still as we stared at each other. My fantasy began to resurface again and it took all my might to push it back down where it belonged.

It was later that night when she came by my room, that spell took over. Rose flung herself at me and I stood there in pure surprise as I stepped back quickly. She was drunk, she had to be! I tried to urge her to go back to her room, this couldn't be happening could it? When I touched her, I felt the spark and I than wanted her. Not that I never did, but the feeling finally broke through almost ordering me to. Her question of if I thought she was pretty came out again and I finally answered that she was beautiful. The most beautiful person I ever saw and it hurt me at times, our lips made contact at last and we let our passion finally come out for each other. I managed to get the dress of hers off as I kissed her as deeply as my feelings could allow. We panted as she thought that I liked her dress, I loved it actually. We fell onto my bed, kissing more and touching each other. Rose, my Roza was no longer away from me. She was mine and no one else.....It was when the necklace was removed we both snapped out of it. I blinked in confusion, suddenly trying to understand what had happened. I touched the necklace again and the sudden lust came back into me as I began to lean down to kiss her. It was the whisper of our princess that finally snapped me back again. The necklace...Something was in the necklace. I moved away from her keeping the necklace in my hands, the look of want in her eyes made me want to go back to her...Kiss her and touch her, but this necklace had to go. Something important was about and it was keeping us from remembering it. I tossed it outside and it was than that we both were alert once again.

The drive to where Princess Vesilia was caused tension for me and Rose. She had that blank look again as she was in the bond with her charge, I drove until her sudden scream caught me off guard. Alberta asked her what was wrong and I heard her sob as she told us that they were torturing her. I stepped on the gas not wanting to waste anytime now. I hated this! I hated how Rose seemed to be in pain and how our charge was tortured. I spat out a long train of curse words in Russian glad that no one, but I could know what they meant. We came to our desitination, but as Rose tried to leave the car I stopped her. She had done her job, but as I looked at her eyes they held the look I saw when I first saw her. I told her that she needed to stay to stay alive for Princess Vesilia....and for me. I knew she could fight, but if something were to happen to my Roza.....I pushed the thought away again as I left her.

After that, I avoided her. Our practices were cancelled for a while and when we encountered each other in the gym, I felt the look of pain in my heart. I wanted her, more than anything in the world, but I couldn't. I had to tell her off. That look of pain and heartbreak flashed on her face and she left. I fell to the floor as soon as she did and felt my heart too broke.

Later I found out about the Strigoi and ran to where the cells were, I found Rose up against the wall. The rage inside me exploded, I couldn't stand for it. I finally snapped and ran toward the Strigoi girl. It was Prince Victor's daughter who was the Strigoi, but I couldn't let that stop me. This girl hurt my Roza, and I wasn't going to stand for it. I came at her with all my power and strength as I drove the silver stake into her. She screamed and when she stopped moving I hurried over to Rose. I was in frantic panic as I carried her, she looked so weak and fragile it scared me senseless. The question about wanting her came out again. I nearly felt like crying when I answered. I did want her, I still did. I wished to be with her forever in my life if possible, but we couldn't be. Not just age, but our duties. If I could I would love her, but with both of us becoming guardians for Princess Vesilia....I couldn't. I wiped away her tears as she tried to find that reason, I finally told her that I couldn't....If I did, I'd be throwing my body to protect her and not our charge.

The pain tore me apart inside, but she finally told me that she understood and we resumed our normal mentor and student training. I doubt that she did and we both had those occasional glances where we'd be staring at each other or even touching each other. I cried later, first time ever since I was a child. I never met someone like her. I loved her, I loved Rose, my Roza and I always shall no matter what.

* * *

**Ta-da! Done! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Thanks once again for your support and reading this!**


End file.
